


Leather Jacket

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic, adorable hermann, inspired by tumblr post, newmann - Freeform, newts leather jacket
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Newton se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Hermann había abandonado el laboratorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este post: http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/102236323868/imagineyourotp-imagine-your-person-a-of-you-otp

Cuando Newton se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Hermann había abandonado el laboratorio.  "Qué puede estar tomando tanto tiempo" pensó, frunciendo el ceño un tanto frustrado, mientras quitaba las manos del interior de aquellas entrañas de kaiju regadas sobre su mesa de trabajo.   
Su compañero había ofrecido ir en búsqueda de la chaqueta que Newton había olvidado, y estaba inhabilitado en ir a buscarla el mismo gracias a sus brazos cubiertos de desechos toxicos de criatura alienígena gigante. No esperaba que Hermann tardara cinco minutos tampoco, porque los movimientos del otro científicos estaban disminuidos… ¿Pero 20 minutos? Observo cuidadosamente el reloj… técnicamente eran más bien 25…

¿Por qué Hermann tardaba tanto? Quizás se había encontrado con alguien en el camino que lo mantenía en una conversación fastidiosa.

Se lavaba las manos, imaginándose a Hermann atrapado con esa mujer del equipo de ingeniería, que siempre obligaba a los demás a escuchar sus largas y aburridas historias familiares. Era imposible escapar de ella, una vez que abría la boca jamás volvía a cerrarla.

Pero de pronto, Newton dejó de reír, cuando al cerrar el grifo, se le ocurrió otra cosa…

 _Quizás a Hermann le había pasado algo_.

Ni siquiera se puso a divagar más en el asunto, salió corriendo del laboratorio hacia su habitación de inmediato. Quizás era demasiado extremo pensar que Hermann había muerto yendo a buscar su chaqueta, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe, con el corazón en la garganta, y un sudor frió descendiendo por su cuello, mientras en su cabeza se repetían ideas imaginarias de cómo podría encontrar a Hermann muerto del otro lado.

Pero en realidad, lo que encontró allí era  _inesperadamente diferente_.

Hermann se encontraba sentado en  _su_  cama, con  _su_  chaqueta de cuero entre brazos, mientras escondía su cabeza dentro de ella, y muy visiblemente inhalaba su aroma de ella, para luego suspirar de una manera dulce y encantadora:  _"Newton"._

Newton se paralizo, y su piel comenzó a enrojecerse de arriba abajo. Debía decir algo, o quizás irse y ahorrarle a Hermann la vergüenza. Pero no podía moverse, no podía dejar de ver al Dr. Gottlieb haciendo algo tan adorable. La tercera vez que Hermann repitió su nombre, envuelto en su transe, Newt sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban, y sin darse cuenta, dejo salir un gemido de deseo incontrolado.

Hermann se paralizó, y bajo la chaqueta para mirarlo con los ojos grandes y aterrados.

\- New- _Newton_ … - Tartamudeo, y se cubrió la boca para toser incomodo. - No es lo que… puedo  _explicar---_  -  

Newton levanto una mano en señal de que se detuviera, y dijo, aclarándose la garganta.   
\- No te molestes… -

Y de golpe se encontraba frente al Dr. Gottlieb, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para darle un beso torpe y desesperado. Cuando se separaron tras unos cortos segundos, ambos temblaban y se miraban el uno al otro con inseguridad y deseo, y sin saber cómo continuar con esta conversación sin que fuera totalmente incomoda.

Hermann pareció resolver que lo mejor que podían hacer por ahora era seguir besándose, y eso hizo. Newton no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

De ese día en mas, Hermann comenzó a encontrar misteriosamente piezas de ropa de Newton regadas por su habitación.

 


End file.
